Tomorrow Comes too Soon
by Beelzenef
Summary: Haru and Rin have broken up, but they find that they can share one last night together...I do not own Fruits basket. Thanks.


Tomorrow Comes Too Soon

By: xRubyxSohox and Lady Sierra

/So denied so I lied

Are you the now or never kind/

Haru reaches out to catch the horse as she collapses into his arms. He's always known that Rin was weak, frail even but he had no idea that she was this weak... She wasn't like this before. He can feel her ribs sticking out and knows that she hasn't been eating properly again. He sighs and tries to think about where he can take the fallen angel.

Only one place dawns on him. He can think of only one place where the two of them can be safe. His home... He knows for sure that she'll be angry, but he'd rather bring her there than leave her here... or bring her somewhere else... She doesn't like people, and he knows she'll feel most safe at his house.

After a lengthy trek home, Haru finally arrives, still clutching the unconscious Rin gently in his arms. He knows that she'll be angry when she wakes, but he could think of no other place to bring her. He enters the small home and sets the beautiful woman down on his bed. Once she's settled comfortable, he sits on the edge, admiring her. 

She truly is beautiful, but he's known that since he'd met her. Her skin shines more pale than usual today but that does not take any edge off her reckless beauty. Her hair swirls around her smooth face and he reaches down to brush the silky strands from her face. He's missed her. He's missed her more than she or anyone can imagine. She was his for so long that he was used to her being there, and then, suddenly, without warning, she was gone.

He still isn't sure of how to deal with that... He still doesn't know how to act around her. What he does know is that not only did he lose a lover, but he lost his best friend at the same time. He wishes that she will come back to him, because without her, he is nothing but an empty shell.

A crystal tear falls from his eye as he gazes down at Sohma Isuzu, his Rin. Because she isn't his anymore... and may not be ever again...

/In a day and a day love

I'm going to be gone for good again/

Something damp trickles down Isuzu's cheek, and stirring from her fevered sleep she blinks her dark eyes open slowly, squinting against the harsh overhead lights to peer at Haru through a veil of dark lacy eyelashes. His eyes are worried, and yet, she doesn't remember why. She looks around, knowing that she's somewhere different than she had been before the fever had taken a hold of her, before she'd collapsed...She goes to reach a hand out to him, but stops herself.. a little more of the fog in her mind parting as panic seizes her. Her eyes fly open half wild with anger and fear as she tries to sit up and collapses weakly back down into the nest of pillows.

Haru looks at her with an even more worried air. She feels more heat on her cheeks, and realizes that this time, they're her own tears. She narrows her eyes at the Ox, wanting nothing more than to be away from this place. But she is of a split mind. Half of her wants to turn her heal and run from the attractive man peering at her, while the other half wants to reach out to him...How often had she dreamt about waking in her former lover's arms, laying next to him like they used to? And now here she was and all she could think about was what the repercussions would be if Akito found out!

She couldn't let that happen, not ever. She'd taken the punishment for their actions the last time in a desperate attempt to protect him from the Jade Emperor's wrath. She couldn't let anything happen to them this time, because then Haru would be in danger too. She doesn't care what anyone does to her, but she would protect her love until her last breath escaped from her lungs.

She hides these feelings though, knowing that if Haru knew, he'd absolutely refuse to let her be alone. He hated seeing her alone, left to deal with all of life's problems without a helping hand... He wanted to go through those things with her, but she couldn't let him. She couldn't let her love hurt him like that.

Rin rolls onto her side and stares at the wall, her voice a harsh whisper. "Why did you bring me here Haru? I thought you were one to obey a lady's wish."

/Are you willing to be had?

Are you cool with just tonight/

Haru sighs. He knew that this was coming. "I didn't bring you here to hurt you Rin." he says quietly, his eyes full of remorse. "It was the only place I could think of that would get you away from those men. You collapsed and I couldn't just leave you." he rests a hand gently on her pale shoulder. "If you want, you can leave now... I just can't stand the idea of you getting hurt." He looks away from her, afraid of what her reaction to this statement will be.

Rin tries to push his hand off of her shoulder and struggling, she sits up. Glaring at him angrily she hisses, "You should have just let me be, what happens to me isn't of your concern Hatsuharu... I said I didn't want to see you anymore."

She gets to her feet akwardly, but despite her harsh words, and the strength of her voice... all she wants to do was curl up in -his- arms... She goes to take a step and her abused body crumples, spilling her to the floor, where she sits shaking with frustration and exhaustion. 'Too weak! I'm just too bloody weak! I can't even stand on my own two feet let alone find a cure for this damned curse!' She reels in her mind. 

Haru ignores Rin's harsh words and kneels beside her fallen body. "Maybe it would be best for you to stay here for a few days." he says, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll go to Sensei's house and I promise I won't bother you." he says, picking her back up and placing her on the bed. All he really wants to do is hold her tightly, and whisper to her that everything will turn out fine. All he really wants to do is kiss the breath out of her and show her how much he loves her over and over again. He knows that is impossible though, and so he settles to simply look upon her beautiful face.

"I know you told me you didn't want to see me, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to see you Rin. I worry about you. My feelings for you are not going to disappear instantaneously and I won't leave you stranded when you're in need of me. Stay here. Recover. Please, I'm begging you." The ox says this in an almost desperate way, pleading with the woman in his arms, worrying about her more than anyone else she'd ever come into contact with.

/Here's a toast to

all those who hear me all to well./

Rin glares up at him, anger flashing through her eyes. Why couldn't that damned cow just forget her? It wasn't that hard, she was nothing, a worthless creature born into a world of pain. There were so many better women out there for him and yet, he chooses to focus on her, and even though she's insisted many times that she needs him no longer, he jut can't seem to leave her alone.

There is also the fact that if Akito finds out, both of them are bound for endless torture. She can't let Haru go through that, she just can't let Akito take out his anger on her Haru! Oh no, she's thought it, 'her Haru'... Who was she kidding? She loved him, and no matter what kind of an act she put on, she missed him. And it was obvious how badly he missed her...

Weak with her fever she gazes at him silently, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't dare say anything... she feared that if she opened her mouth, she would say something that betrayed her buried feelings... that she would say something that could get them both hurt...

The tears piercing Rin's eyes make Hatsuharu's own eyes water. He reaches forward shyly to wipe the salty drops away from her face. He smiles at her sadly as he trails a finger over her jaw. He can't help it, he needs to touch her. He stares deeply into her confused eyes and leans forward, barely brushing his lips against her soft, pale skin. One last kiss... that's what he needs... he needs to say goodbye to her. He needs to show her that although they have to be apart, his love will never wane.

Haru moves away slowly, looking again to judge her reaction. She seems ok, if still a little confused. He tries to smile, but to no avail. Instead, more tears stream down his flushed face.

Without any warning, he wraps his arms around the small woman and buries his head in her shoulder, his body wracking with sobs. He can't say goodbye... He can't let her go, for without Rin, the world is pitch black. She's his ray of sunshine, a tiny little sliver of light in an otherwise dank world. She's his only reason and now... now he's without her. Lost... that's how he feels. Lost without his Rin... Forever lost in the dark world, shadowed constantly by that damned curse...

He holds her like she's a lifeline, like if he lets go, he'll never find his way. He can't let her go... He just can't... "Rin..."

/Here's to the nights we felt alive.

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.

Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon./

Rin tenses, ready to strike Hatsuharu... but she just can't bring herself to raise her hand against him this time. This was his house... there was nobody here to see them, and when he had started crying, it was worse than any pain Akito could inflict on her. She relaxes in his arms and lays her head against his shoulder, slipping her frail arms around him and just breathing the scent of him in. Her eyes burning as tears fall unchecked down her cheeks.

Haru doesn't even notice right away that Rin isn't pushing him away. He just clings to her, sobbing. Slowly though, his hands slip down and he is no longer clutching her quite so tightly. Now, he is pulling away, in a prolonged fashion, because he knows that his face must look a mess. He blinks owlishly, and finally brings his gaze up to meet hers.

She's crying too. This makes Haru tighten his grip again, this time to support Rin. He reaches out with a hand and smooths her hair, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They stay there, wrapped in each other's arms, with him on his knees and her clutching to him tightly for a long while. Haru rubs a hand up and down on her back in soothing circles, waiting for her tears to ebb a little.

Finally Rin looks up, her eyes are jaded by the long carried burden of her feelings, of why she really rejected the person she loves most. For so long she had pushed Haru away from her, terrified that their forbidden love would bring Akito's wrath upon both their heads... Here in his arms though, she could forget. With nobody else around to see... she could pretend that Akito had never gotten angry, never found out about her love for Haru... Here she could forget the painful memories of the hospital and the horrid act Akito had done to land her there.

Crying, for the both of them... she knew it couldn't last... It would be brief, but after so long without any contact at all... After so long of being miserable and alone... She just couldn't push him away. Not this time. "Haru-kun..." she says, he voice low and broken. "Haru..."

/Put your name on the line

Along with place and time/

Haru loosens his grip so that he can look at Rin. He looks deep into her dark eyes and sees in her exactly what he knew was there. He smiles at her sadly and knows before he does anything that whatever happens tonight will be the end of it. He's ok with that now though, because he knows that there's another reason why she's being so distant, and it's not the one she's trying to pass off.

He brushes her tears away and leans forward, pressing his lips to hers in an almost desperate fashion. One hand buries itself in her long, dark tresses and the other reaches forward to pull her closer.

Rin makes a small helpless sound low in her throat, her pale cheeks flushing. Letting Haru pull her against him, she longs for the moment to last forever, her lips meeting his with bruising strength as she kisses him deeply, fuelling a long denied passion. She locks her slender arms around his neck, and leans forward, her curvaceous body pressed warmly against him as she lets one hand sift idly through his two toned, platinum and ebony hair.

It felt so 'right'. She wanted him, more than she wanted anything... and she knew that it was because of her love that tomorrow she would spurn him, shove him away from her again... 'Love hurts' she thought miserably before pushing it to the back of her mind, and devoting her attention entirely to the man who held her now.

/Want to stay, not to go,

I want to ditch the logical./

Hatsuharu is rather surprised by the fact that she's actually kissing him back. He hadn't expected that. He had just thought that she might not push him away so badly as before, not that she would return his kiss with a fervour that he wasn't sure that he could even reciprocate. He isn't complaining though, not in the least bit. He brings the hand that was buried in her hair up and cradles her head with it, tilting it back so that he can access her neck. He kisses it gently, occasionally nipping the soft skin there and travelling down to her shoulder.

He slips the strap of her dress down a little, and takes advantage of the exposed skin, kissing her more. He soon finds that he misses her soft lips on his, and returns his mouth to hers in a crushingly desperate way. He pulls Rin into his lap and one of his hands travels down to her thigh, drawing light circles on it. He makes an animalistic sound deep in his throat at the feel of her against him.

It had been so long... too long since he had the pleasure of being able to touch Rin at all, longer still since he'd been able to touch her like this. He was going to treasure this moment for as long as it took for Rin to come back to him.

"Rin..." he whispers into the silence.

He wants to tell her that he loves her, he wants to make sure that she knows but he can't. It was hard enough knowing that tomorrow everything would change again, he didn't need to make it harder on her... on them. Instead he focusses on the here and now, he focusses on her warm body, pressed up against his, and her passionate lips, battling his in a dance for dominance...

/Here's a toast to

all those who hear me all to well./

A shudder passes through Isuzu's body, as her former lover bares her neck and teases the flesh with a series of love bites and gentle kisses. Her pulse is racing, her cheeks are flushed a deeper shade of crimson as he pulls her into his lap. Moving freely, her own hands slipping around his waist and venture beneath his shirt. She traces her fingers delicately up his sides in a feathery soft caress, before trailing them back down again, using her nails to glide over his skin in a teasing and sensual gesture.

As his hand plays along her thigh, she feels both the heat in her face increase, as well as things low in her body tightening, her loins awaken with an old fire that had been left to burn out, but had remained smoldering after all this time. The fire within her, the flames of her passion and love for Hatsuharu were all too easily reawakened, fueled by their dangerous actions. Would Rin remember in time her fear of drowning Haru? Or would her own love consume him leaving him no escape from the searing flames?

As he whispers her name, she tilts her head back, a veil of raven bangs shadowing her stormy eyes that were bright with lust. Panting softly as she tightened her own embrace, rocking her body against his. "Nnn... Haru-kun..." she says in a low voice. She's never been able to control herself very well once he's gotten her past this stage. Haru is just too sensual, too seductive for her to ignore.

Rin feels his hard body, pressed to hers dangerously. She knows that they aren't supposed to be doing this. In fact, she knows that right now, she should be as far away from Haru as she can possibly get... but his body... and his mouth... pressing into hers in such a way makes all sense and logic fly out the window. She can't let him go... not now...

Seeking his mouth, she presses another kiss to his lips, a bare brush... a gentle and chaste kiss. Then drawing a shaky breath she kisses him again, her small pink tongue flicking out over his lips, tasting him before she forces her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss, feeding at his mouth, her tongue probing curiously. Rin moves her slender hands up his chest, trailing her nails along his skin before she begins unbuttoning his shirt, which is already half open, and slipping it down off his shoulders.

/Here's to the nights we felt alive.

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.

Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon./

Haru growls as Rin starts rocking her body against his. He tightens his grip on her and kisses her passionately. His hand comes up again, pushing her head closer and forcing her lips further into his. This is almost too much for him and he aches for it all to be over... but he also wants this to last forever... to never let her go... but the friction she's causing between the two of them is truly becoming too much for him. So he opts for the easiest way out, he reaches down to cup Rin's bum and lifts her, carrying her over to the bed. He sets her down gently, giving her bottom a squeeze.

Since his shirt is off already, he decides that Rin is far too clothed and reaches for the zipper of her dress. He moves his lips back to her neck, nipping, kissing and sucking on her as he slowly pulls the zipper down and gently rolls the straps over her shoulders. Then he proceeds to push the garment down to her waist. He doesn't open his eyes though, he can't, not yet. He doesn't want to open them and realize that this is all just a dream, and that Rin truly isn't with him and that he's alone, in an empty bed... so cold... Instead he helps Rin out of her dress, making sure to keep his lips on her, anywhere... everywhere...

His hands cradle her hips, memorizing the feel of her skin. One slides up her side, brushing over the little bit of material that she's still wearing. Finally, his eyes open, staring deep into hers. He gives her a questioning glance, making sure that she really is willing, while running his fingers over the waistband of her panties. At her shy nod, he finally takes a bit of time to look at her.

She's almost exactly the way he remembers. He curves are still soft, her skin still pale and unblemished. Her stomach is still flat but now it's looking a little more hollow than before. She hasn't been eating right, like he thought. He reigns his mind in though, wanting to pay the utmost attention to her beauty.

Hatsuharu kisses Rin lightly, then he moves his head down to her chest, smiling at the black lacy garment she's covered with. He remembers these... Haru slowly pulls a strap down, letting the material slip a bit to show off an expanse of rounded white breast. He lowers his head and licks the exposed flesh, reeling at the sharp gasp he hears from her lips as he gently pulls off the dark panties, slipping them down her legs and replacing them with his hand.

/All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more/

Prompting Haru to bring a hand up to either of her cheeks, Rin lays her hands overtop of his, cradling her face in them as she returns his questioning gaze. She had tensed as he began to slip her dress off, but she quickly relaxed as she noted how preoccupied he was, besides... her hair fell about her in a thick cloak of black velvet strands. The scars that traced along her back were hidden, and their sinister secret safe.

Giving herself back over to the moment once more, she wriggles free from the dress that had bunched around her waist, pressing herself against Hatsuharu eagerly, the thin press of black lace a flimsy yet sufficient barrier between their skin. The black langerie stood out, a dark contrast to her pale skin, complimenting her dark hair and eyes, garters latched to her stockings.

Flipping their positions so that she hovers above him, she licks along the smooth expanse of his chest, a warm line of wet from his navel, and then circling his sensitive nipples playfully. Nipping at them, and taking them between her teeth carefully, each in turn... teasing them and suckling them while her hands danced over his sides. She kisses upwards along his collar bone, working up along the soft curve of his neck and up to his ear, nipping at it playfully, suckling his earlobe gently.

Haru lies beneath her, fully enjoying her ministrations. He doesn't know what to do with his hands now, so he bunches the sheets in his fist, trying hard not to cry out. He'd forgotten this... or repressed it, not wanting to remember what it was like with Rin. He lets her enjoy his body before growing impatient and flipping them over once again.

He brings his lips down to hers with frenzy, forcing her mouth open. He slips his tongue in and battles with hers. His hands come up her sides and he grinds against her, the material of his pants rough on her soft skin. She cries out, not sure whether it's from pain or her ever growing pleasure. She slips her hands between them and undoes his belt.

With that one motion though, Haru's memory rushes back to greet him. Every moment spent with Rin races to the surface of his mind, making this time together even more important to him. Her laugh rings out in his head, her loving smile makes his heart ache. The memory of her hands all over his body... Her tongue... her teeth... her mouth... All of it. He remembers every single instance of when they were together. He can't forget it, no matter how hard he tries. He can't bring himself to forget her. It doesn't matter how many times she begs it of him, she's part of him now and he just can't give up...

/Don't let me let you go

Don't let me let you go.../

"Rin... Rin..." he says, hoping that she knows exactly what he wants to say. She looks up at him, questioningly. He smiles, a gentle loving smile and leans up to brush his lips against hers. The memories become too much for him though, and he aches to relive them. He doesn't break this kiss, this sacred piece of sharing, not through the rest of the things they do together that night, not until it's over, and he's collapsed in her arms, breathing heavily. He rests there for a few instances and then looks into her eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Hatsuharu brushes a stray strand of her long ebony hair from her face and kisses her gently, once more before moving off of her. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his strong arms around her and pull her body tightly against him. He places feather light kisses from her ear lobe down her jaw. "Thank you..." he says quietly. "Thank you, Rin..."

Rin lays beside him, a line of heat pressed to his side as she rests her head on his chest. Secure... if only for tonight... in his arms. Already though, she was thinking, 'what if?' What if they were careful? What if they didn't let anyone know? Then maybe they could see each other? Already she wanted more. She never could keep the limits she set herself with.

Haru does that to her somehow. It doesn't matter how much he gives her, he only leaves her craving more. If it's a hug, she wants a kiss, if it's a kiss, she wants it deeper... She wants Haru, all of him and not just for tonight. She doesn't want to let go... She doesn't want to have to hurt him again.

'What have I done...?' she thinks to herself. Slamming a lid on such thoughts, she reminds herself that this is why she had pushed him away to begin with. They had tried before and failed... Akito would find out eventually and then one of them if not both would pay.

If Akito hurt Haru, it would be her fault... and she couldn't bear it. So tomorrow morning she would leave, and she wouldn't let this happen again. She couldn't!

The following morning would be the hardest she had faced since she broke up with Haru... but for tonight... she could pretend, that it was okay. Daylight is approaching, and so is the moment she's dreading. Instead of thinking of that though, she holds tight to Haru, promising him that if she finds a way, they'll never have to face a morning like the next again.

Rin snuggles herself under the blankets and curls her sated body against his, letting her eyes drift closed. She's falling deeper and deeper into a slumber. The young woman doesn't realize what she's saying... "Ai shiteru Hatsuahru... I love you..." she mumbles against his smooth neck.

/Here's a toast to all

those who hear me all too well/

Haru stiffens as he hears those words escape her mouth. He hadn't wanted to say them... he truly hadn't... but now... Maybe they did have a chance after all. Especially if she still loves him. He can hope... Perhaps the morning isn't something that's to be dreaded after all.

He hugs her tightly against him, wanting nothing more than to say those words right back. He doesn't though, because he knows she's fallen asleep and he doesn't want to wake her. Perhaps the next morning he'd make her a nice breakfast... Perhaps he'll make her a nice breakfast every morning...

The man sighs, and then takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of the room, the scent of them. He'd missed it. He'd missed it more than he knew... He'd taken her for granted when they were together and now he was seeing the true worth of her. He doesn't want to let go again... He doesn't want the same things to happen...

He'd thought he'd be ok with this being his last time with her because he's thought that there was a good reason behind it all. Now though, now he truly wasn't sure again. Now that he's tasted her once more, he doesn't want to give her up. He wants to just lay here, with his wonderful Rin in his arms forever. That's impossible though, and he knows it. The next morning, she'll be gone again and all he'll be left with is this empty bed, cold with its lack of Rin. He doesn't want that, but there's no choice in the matter. For reasons unknown to him, he and his love cannot be together.

He won't give up hope though, because he loves Rin, and he needs her. Sometime in the future, they will be together again, he knows. When that happens, he won't let her go.

With these thoughts filtering through his mind, he finally settles down enough to fall into a soft, gentle sleep.

/Don't let me let you go/


End file.
